Last Laugh 4: Lies Or Truth?
Hmm. One more day til we train hard. I guess I should visit Dark, then SweetHeart. I stand in the middle of my room and concentrate. Purple particles appear and I disappear. I open my eyes and see Dark instantly. "Hey, Dark! How are you?" I ask. Huh? He's not replying. "Um, Dark?" I tap him on the shoulder. "You ok dude?" Dark turns around. "Who, are, you?" He asked. Wait, that sounded robotic. That means one thing. Starfright... well, two can play at that game. "I'm... Nightbow. Starfright should've told you about our plan to take over." I say a bit nervously. Then I get an idea. "Listen Dark, I hit my head a while back and can't remember the plan. Can you tell me?" "Sure. I, can, always, tell, you, Night-bow." Ugh, robotic voice is NOT a good idea for Void Creatures. Noted. "Ok, so.. TELL ME!" I half-yelled. "Ok, Night-bow. They decided to destroy Australia (oof sry guys), you get Europe, Starfright gets Asia, Moonlight gets North America (noooo not my home D:), Midnight Wolf gets South America, SweetRage gets Antartica, and Nightmare Wolf gets Africa. Is, that, all, the, inform, ation, you, need?" I smile. "It's more than enough." "Ok, master, am, I dismissed?" Dark asks. Master?! Starfright really went all out. She's probably gonna kill them later. "Uhh, yeah. Go and do whatever you have to." I answer. "I gotta, gotta go somewhere." Purple particles appear and I disappear. I open my eyes again, and I'm back in my sister's dimension. "Uh, yeah your in my dimension. Where else would you be?" Oh yeah, she can read minds. I shrug and say, "I dunno, I could be in a black hole? Anyway, can you tell me something about the future?" She turns around and gets the closest she's ever been to a smile. "First of all, good joke. Well, I'm not someone who should say that, since I can't feel anything. Depressing, I know, but I do not care anymore. Second, yes I will. Usually I don't do this, but you're in a bit of a pickle so here ya go." She closed her bright purple eyes and suddenly everything around us starts shaking like a 9.5 on that earthquake scale. "Woah!" I yell. I jump and fly in midair. The shaking stops, and SweetHeart is looking around, then looks up. "Hahaha, sorry sis. Forgot that happens. Anyway, you should probably tell your friends. They will find out eventually about me and your actual background. Ya know, the lab-" "NO!" I shrieked. "I swear, I will do everything in my power to stop them from knowing!! They CAN'T know!!" "Well, they'll find out eventually." She sighs. "No one can hide the truth forever. We may all lie hundreds, thousands, or millions of times in our lives, but those lies will eventually not line up. They are like flimsy pieces of drywall. Eventually, the pressure causes them to fall apart and break. And you should remember, you weren't noticed. That's why you're like this. That stupid lab forgot about us, and Karma came to collect their debt. They're dead and burning in Hell, literally. If you look at my teeth, they're still bloody from biting that man. Your teeth were bloody for weeks too. WE stuffed them into those holes in the ground. After that, we mixed our blood and became closer sisters than ever. That's when we practically became the same person. Now leave." She threw me out of that dimension again. But this time, I didn't say anything. Because I was completely aware... that my friends had heard every. Single. Word. She. Said. I turn around, and sure enough, my friends are there. They all look extremely shocked. Maybe even a little scared. I sighed and didn't make eye contact. "So.. I guess I own y'all an explanation," I sit down on the floor of my room. "Well, ask any questions you have. Nevermind, I'll probably answer them." Lillie sits down first. The others are hesitant but sit down on the floor anyway. "Welp, it's probably better if SweetHeart is in on the conversation." I mutter and teleport us all to her dimension. "What the actual heck..." Dragon said to Ray. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DIMENSION?!" SweetHeart demanded. Her eyes turned dark purple and she started flying without using her wings. "Woah, woah, woah, woah, calm down. I brought them here!" I yell. SweetHeart slowly calms down, and touches the ground. "Sorry. Anyway, I sense that you're here because of Psycho's backstory." "Well here it is.." =+*To Be Continued*+= Part 5: Last Laugh 5: Trust Me Bai~ til next time Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Dramapasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Last Laugh Series